gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isla De Los Reyes
History A selfish Spanish prince couldn't wait untill he became the new King of the Spanish Islands. In his eagerness, he decided to find his own island to rule so he can become the ruler faster. Nedless to say, he found one. South of Jamaica was a medium sized island. The prince named it "Isla De Los Reyes" (Island of the Kings) because the whole purpose was to become a king. Flag The flag shows a crown because of the Prince's desire to rule and a gold coin because of the Prince's desire to be rich. Famous Sites A famous site is jardín de la riqueza (Garden of Wealth), named because it is belived that the trees grow money. Another site is Tunnel de Fuego (Tunnel of Fire). It is famous because there is always a large flame that never dies in the tunnel. Invasion of Isla De Los Reyes The prince's son had a daughter named Rosa. She was 16 when she was in her mansion and heard gunshots. Right outside her mansion was the cursed crew of Blackbeard himself. She hastily packed up her father's buisness letters and papers and began searching for a way out. The mansion was caught on fire before she left and soon half the mansion was collapsed. Rosa was taken by the cursed crew but was rescued by a young spanish soilder before she even got onto Blackbeard's ship, Queen Anne's Revenge. Memorable Battles Under rule of the same selfish prince, at this point the king, there were many battles to get land. Having a good army they won most of them. One battle was known as The War for the Fort of Rulers. It was called this because the Chief of a tribe built it. The fort was shared by three more tribes, so the fort had many rulers. Unfortunately, the rare occasion was ruined by the selfish kng when he took the fort for himself. Another battle was The Battle in the Tunnle of Flames. This took place in the site now called Tunnel de Fuego. An indian chief lived with his tribe there. The king wanted it and killed the tribe. On the spot where the chief died a larger flame rose. It kept getting larger, so the Prince and his men left the cave. Soon after the cave awas completely in flames that would never go away and let the people of Isla De Los Reys in again. The flame still burns there today. Realizing that the king was destroying all the tribes, another tribe marched and burned down a garden known a Jardin de la Riquza (Garden of Wealth). But to their surprise, when the flame was out, the garden was completely unharmed, except for the tallest tree, the one the king named after himself because it looked like the ruler tree, standing up pride and shedding gold every hour (which the king took all of it for himself, if anyone else took but one pice, they were executed). When the king was dead, his son, Prince Eduardo De Escavar, made a peace treaty with the tribes. The tribes accepted, and the tree that was burned down sprang up and continued to shed gold, which was shared with everyone. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO